One Cup of Pure, Harmless, Platonic Coffee
by Anita
Summary: Om Kapoor and Sandhya make an appearance on Koffee with Karan!


One Cup of Pure, Harmless, Platonic Coffee

Karan Johar: He's brash, he's heart-warming and everything he touches turns to gold. He's the star son that you hate to love but just can't seem to hate. Please welcome on my show the one and only Om Kapoor!

(OK walks in wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He hugs Karan and then takes a seat on the couch.)

Karan: So, OK, how does it feel to be on Koffee with Karan?

Om Kapoor: The same as it felt the other five times I was on the show. They might as well get rid of you and call it Koffee with OK.

Karan: (rolls eyes) At least you'll be kind enough to stick around for our next guest, won't you?

OK: (smiles sweetly and innocently)

Karan: Good. Our next guest has caused quite a storm in the film industry, and to think, she's only one film old! Who knows what great heights she will reach in the years to come? I'm talking about your favourite and mine, Ms. Sandhya, better known as Sandy!

(Sandy walks out in a red halter top and a sequined skirt. She hugs Karan, smiles at OK and hugs him too, and they both take a seat on the couch.)

Karan: So how does it feel to be here, Sandy, seeing as how it's **your** first time?

Sandhya: Oh my god, Karan, you have no idea! It feels amazing! This is my show!

Karan: Actually, it's **my** show…

Sandy: I remember watching and re-watching your first episode with Om and Kajol. Wow, what an episode, what a jodi! And every week I eagerly anticipated the upcoming guests, Karan.

Karan: Well, it's very nice to know I have a fan in you, Sandy. Now how does it feel to be on the show with OK?

Sandy: (turns to OK with a grin) Now that's another dream come true. I am one happy girl right now.

OK: (bored) Alright, so my job is done then. Can I go now, Karan?

Karan: No you may not, you are going to sit still right there and behave.

OK: Kyun, yaar? How many times do I need to be on this show?

Karan: As many times as I call you. Well, the coffee is still hot and the conversation is just starting. We will get to the nitty gritty stuff when we return.

* * *

Karan: In conversation with superstar Om Kapoor and rising star Sandhya. So, OK, you seem to have taken a real shining to Sandy. Why is that?

OK: Well, I don't know what to say, really. All I can tell you is that she has helped me through a lot and I am very grateful for all she has done for me.

Karan: Meaning?

OK: (slyly) Meaning…I'll let you figure that out on your own.

Karan: Very unfair, Om, I want some gossip. Ok, then I'll turn it back over to Sandy, who is much more entertaining. What is he really like, Om Kapoor the Bollywood heartthrob?

Sandy: He's a lot of fun to work with. It's just always lots of fun being with Om.

Karan: (suggestively) Hmm, what kind of fun?

OK: Hey, Karan, I didn't come here to get maligned, yaar!

Sandy: (pouts) You're really putting words into my mouth.

Karan: You agreed to come on the show, darling.

OK: (sipping coffee) I told her not to!

Sandy: (giggles) He actually did.

Karan: (bitterly) You really need to lay off of my show, OK.

OK: Fine, I'll lay off if you give me the coffee hamper.

Karan: I'm not giving you anymore hampers. You've already won enough!

OK: Then I really see no reason to come back on your show, Karoo.

Karan: Karoo?

Sandy: (laughs hysterically)

Karan: I have no idea what has happened to my show, but I really think we need to take another break.

* * *

Karan: We're back and this time we'll try to make this work. Without the name-calling.

OK: (mockingly) But Karoo is such a sweet name…

Karan: Now I have another question for Sandy. (glares at OK) Everybody already knows everything about you.

OK: (under his breath) If she's the only one you want to talk to, why am I here?

Karan: Not everyone is aware that before the spectacular success of Om Shanti Om you were seen in a video with Himesh Reshammiya.

OK: (snickers loudly)

Sandy: Yes, I was in his "Naam Hai Tumhaara" video. Actually, Himesh and I are good friends. I've known him since childhood. He's very sweet. We're still quite close.

OK: (gags)

Karan: How was it working with him as compared to working with OK on a big budget film?

Sandy: (bites her lip) Um, well, both were enjoyable. But I spent a lot less time with Himesh, since it was such a short stint.

OK: You enjoyed working with me more, just admit it.

Karan: OK! Leave the poor girl alone for two seconds!

Sandy: (laughs) It's ok Karan. (glares slightly at Om) I can take care of myself…

Karan: Good to know. Now I have a small surprise in store for the two of you.

Sandy: Really?

Karan: (mischievously) But we'll find out what it is…after this commercial break!

* * *

Karan: Now we're going to be doing things a little different around here today. We won't be having a rapid-fire round.

Sandy: Why not?

OK: I'm the hamper king, there's no way you would have beaten me.

Karan: Ok, I am trying to run a show here, so please listen, don't argue. Instead of the rapid-fire, I have come up with **one** question that I want you both to answer. But you have to answer truthfully and if you don't…

(Karan brings out the lie-o-meter.)

OK: Ooh, Karan, this is going to be evil!

Sandy: (glances fearfully at the lie-o-meter) So if you think we're not telling the truth…

Karan: I'll sound the lie-o-meter. Are you ready for this Sandhya?

Sandy: (sighs) I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Karan: Alright then. (sits back comfortably) So, what is this I hear about the two of you being romantically involved?

(Sandhya blushes and looks down.)

Sandy: What?

Karan: (places his finger over the lie-o-meter) Be careful how you answer this.

OK: I don't know about being an item, but I think it's clear that Sandy's fallen for me.

(Karan and Sandhya look at Om in surprise.)

OK: Can you blame her? All of the girls fall for me. I'm just so sexy!

Karan's Lie-o-Meter: Beep! Beep! Beep!

OK: (looks on with a mix of amusement and embarrassment) Someone remind me to **never** come back on this show, please.

Sandy: You know Karan will suck you back in somehow, na? You haven't been able to escape his clutches yet!

Karan: (grins) Exactly. You just can't leave because you love me too much, OK.

OK: (over-dramatically) I would never be able to bear being apart from you, Karoo!

Karan: I think I'm going to take a break before these two ruin my wonderful reputation. We'll be right back.

* * *

Karan: Well, I thank you both for making an appearance on my show.

OK: No problem. You're paying us for this, right?

Sandy: It's done already?

OK: You wanted more torture?

Sandy: (shrugs) Not really, but you two are quite entertaining.

Karan: Well, I'm glad I could be such an enjoyable punching bag, but our time is unfortunately up. I hope that you two had a better time than I did. Any last words for the audience, Sandhya?

Sandy: (blows a kiss to the camera) I love you all!

OK: Of course she does…

Karan: That's all for now. Tune in next time for more Bollywood gossip and glamour and all of the biggest stars!

* * *

"Nice save." Om mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You were just oh-so smooth when Karan asked us if we were involved." Om teased her.

Sandy blushed. "I, um…s-sorry."

OK smiled warmly at her, pulling her closer. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. If anything, it will keep us in the tabloids for a little longer."

Sandhya grinned at him. "Such a businessman."

"Admit it." OK winked at her. "That's exactly why you love me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **By the way, the "Naam Hai Tumhaara" video is a play on Himesh Reshammiya's "Naam Hai Tera" video with Deepika Padukone, hee! And of course, the title of this lovely piece comes from Vivek Oberoi's line to Kareena in Yuva! ;)


End file.
